The Big Bang Theory
The Big Bang Theory (often shortened to Big Bang Theory, and often abbreviated to TBBT or BBT) is an American sitcom created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, both of whom serve as executive producers on the show, along with Steven Molaro. All three also serve as head writers. The show premiered on CBS on September 24, 2007.4 The ninth season premiered on September 21, 2015, and the series has been renewed for a tenth season.5 The show is primarily centered on five characters living in Pasadena, California: Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper, both physicists at Caltech, who share an apartment; Penny, a waitress and aspiring actress who later becomes a pharmaceutical representative and who lives across the hall; and Leonard and Sheldon's similarly geeky and socially awkward friends and co-workers, aerospace engineer Howard Wolowitz and astrophysicist Raj Koothrappali. The geekiness and intellect of the four guys is contrasted for comic effect with Penny's social skills and common sense.67 Over time, supporting characters have been promoted to starring roles: Bernadette Rostenkowski, Howard's girlfriend (later his wife), a microbiologist and former part-time waitress alongside Penny; neuroscientist Amy Farrah Fowler, who joins the group after being matched to Sheldon on a dating website (and later becomes Sheldon's girlfriend); Stuart Bloom, the cash-strapped owner of the comic book store the characters often visit, who, in season 8, moves in with Howard's mother; and Emily Sweeney, a dermatologist who dates Raj and has a fascination with the macabre. Contents 1 Production 1.1 Theme song 1.2 Actors' salaries 2 Main cast 2.1 Scientist cameos 3 Episodes 4 Recurring themes and elements 4.1 Science 4.2 Science fiction media 4.3 Leonard and Penny's relationship 4.4 Sheldon and Amy's relationship 4.5 Howard's mother 4.6 Vanity cards 4.7 The Theorists 5 Reception 5.1 Critical reception 5.2 U.S. standard ratings 5.3 UK distribution and ratings 5.4 Canadian ratings 6 Broadcast 6.1 Syndication 6.2 Online media 7 DVD/Blu-ray releases 8 Awards and nominations 9 Merchandise 10 Notes 11 References 12 External links Production The structure of the original pilot, developed for the 2006–07 television season, was substantially different from the series' current form. The only characters retained in both pilots were Leonard (Johnny Galecki) and Sheldon (Jim Parsons), who are named after Sheldon Leonard. Althea (Vernee Watson) was a character featured in both pilots and the first series episode.8 Two female leads, Canadian actress Amanda Walsh as Katie, "a street-hardened, tough-as-nails woman with a vulnerable interior",910 and Iris Bahr as Gilda, a scientist colleague and friend of the male characters. Sheldon and Leonard meet Katie after she breaks up with a boyfriend, and they invite her to share their apartment; Gilda is threatened by Katie's presence. Test audiences reacted negatively to Katie, but they liked Sheldon and Leonard. The original pilot used Thomas Dolby's hit "She Blinded Me with Science" as theme music. The series was not picked up, but the creators were given an opportunity to retool the show and produce a second pilot. They brought in the remaining cast and retooled the show to its final format. Katie was replaced by Penny (Kaley Cuoco). The original unaired pilot has never been officially released, but it has circulated on the Internet. On the evolution of the show, Chuck Lorre said, "We did the 'Big Bang Pilot' about two and a half years ago, and it sucked... but there were two remarkable things that worked perfectly, and that was Johnny and Jim. We rewrote the thing entirely, and then we were blessed with Kaley and Simon and Kunal." As to whether the world will ever see the original pilot on a future DVD release, Lorre said, "Wow, that would be something, we will see. Show your failures..."11 The first and second pilots of The Big Bang Theory were directed by James Burrows, who did not continue with the show. The reworked second pilot led to a 13-episode order by CBS on May 14, 2007.12 Prior to its airing on CBS, the pilot episode was distributed on iTunes free of charge. The show premiered on September 24, 2007, and was picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 19, 2007.13 The show is filmed in front of a live audience,14 and is produced by Warner Bros. Television and Chuck Lorre Productions.15 Production was halted on November 6, 2007, due to the Writers Guild of America strike. Nearly three months later, on February 4, 2008, the series was temporarily replaced by a short-lived sitcom, Welcome to the Captain. The series returned on March 17, 2008 in an earlier time slot16 and ultimately only 17 episodes were produced for the first season.1718 After the strike ended, the show was picked up for a second season airing in the 2008–2009 season, premiering in the same time slot on September 22, 2008.19 With increasing ratings, the show received a two-year renewal through the 2010–11 season in 2009.2021 In 2011, the show was picked up for three more seasons.22 In March 2014, the show was renewed again for three more years through the 2016–17 season. Therefore, the series will at least reach 10 seasons. This marks the second time the series has gained a three-year renewal.5 David Saltzberg, a professor of physics and astronomy at the University of California, Los Angeles, checks scripts and provides dialogue, mathematics equations, and diagrams used as props.6 According to executive producer/co-creator Bill Prady, "We're working on giving Sheldon an actual problem that he's going to be working on throughout the first season so there's actual progress to the boards ... We worked hard to get all the science right."7 Several of the actors in The Big Bang Theory previously worked together on Roseanne including Johnny Galecki, Sara Gilbert, Laurie Metcalf (who plays Sheldon's mother, Mary Cooper) and Meagen Fay (who plays Bernadette's mother). Additionally, Lorre was a writer on the series for several seasons. Theme song Single cover for "Big Bang Theory Theme" by Barenaked Ladies (2007) The Canadian alternative rock band Barenaked Ladies wrote and recorded the show's theme song, which describes the history and formation of the universe and the Earth. Ed Robertson, co-lead singer and lead guitarist in the band, was asked by Lorre and Prady to write a theme song for the show after the producers attended one of the band's concerts in Los Angeles. By coincidence, Robertson had recently read Simon Singh's book Big Bang,2324 and at the concert, he improvised a freestyle rap about the origins of the universe.needed Lorre and Prady phoned Robertson shortly thereafter and asked him to write the theme song. Having been asked to write songs for other films and shows only to have them rejected in favor of other artists' songs, Robertson agreed to write the theme only after learning that Lorre and Prady had not asked anyone else. On October 9, 2007, a full-length (1 minute and 45 seconds) version of the song was released commercially.25 Although some sources identify the song title as "History of Everything",26 the cover art for the single identifies the title as "Big Bang Theory Theme". A music video was also released via special features on The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray set.2728 The theme was included on the band's greatest hits album, Hits from Yesterday & the Day Before, which was released on September 27, 2011.29 In September 2015, TMZ uncovered court documents showing that Steven Page sued former bandmate Robertson over the song, alleging that he was promised 20% of the proceeds but that Robertson has kept that money entirely for himself.30 Actors' salaries For the first three seasons, Galecki, Parsons, and Cuoco, the three main stars of the show, received at most $60,000 per episode. The salary for the three went up to $200,000 per episode for the fourth season. Their per-episode pay went up an additional $50,000 in each of the following three seasons, culminating in $350,000 per episode in the seventh season.3132 By season seven, the three were also receiving 0.25 point of the series' backend money.33 Before production began on the eighth season, the five main stars looked to renegotiate new contracts, with Galecki, Parsons, and Cuoco seeking around $1 million per episode, as well as more backend money.33 Contracts were signed at the beginning of August 2014, giving the three principal actors an estimated $1 million per episode for three years, with the possibility to extend for a fourth year. The deals also include larger pieces of the show, signing bonuses, production deals and advances towards the back-end.34 In September 2013, Bialik and Rauch renegotiated the contracts they held since they were introduced to the series in 2010. On their old contracts, each was making $20,000–$30,000 per episode, while the new contracts doubled that, beginning at $60,000 per episode, increasing steadily to $100,000 per episode by the end of the contract, as well as adding another year for both.35 In August 2014, Helberg and Nayyar renegotiated their contracts, giving them a per-episode pay in the "mid six-figure range", up from around $100,000 per episode they each received in years prior. The duo, who were looking to have salary parity with Parsons, Galecki and Cuoco, signed their contracts after the studio and producers threatened to write the characters out of the series if a deal could not be reached before the start of production on season 8.36 Main cast Main article: List of The Big Bang Theory characters Main characters in The Big Bang Theory. First row from left: Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Penny, Sheldon Cooper, and Howard Wolowitz. Second row from left: Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz and Amy Farrah Fowler. These actors are credited in all episodes of the series: Johnny Galecki37 as Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, Ph.D. – An experimental physicist with an IQ of 173, he received his Ph.D. when he was 24 years old. His mother, Beverly (Christine Baranski), is a neuroscientist and psychiatrist who provided little, if any, nurturing when Leonard was growing up. Like all of the other major male characters, Leonard is a nerd who loves video games, comic books, and Dungeons & Dragons. Leonard is also lactose intolerant. The straight man of the series, he shares an apartment in Pasadena with Sheldon. Leonard is smitten with his neighbor Penny when they first meet. They briefly date at the end of season 1 and the start of season 2, and in season 3 they begin a stable romantic relationship. However, they break up at the end of season 3 when Leonard tells Penny he loves her, and she is unprepared to reciprocate. Leonard also briefly dates Leslie and Dr. Stephanie Barnett (Sara Rue) in season 2, and in season 4, he becomes seriously involved with Raj's sister Priya (Aarti Mann), a successful lawyer, but she eventually returns to India and they break up in season 5 when she admits to having cheated on him. Jim Parsons38 as Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., and Sc.D. 39 – Originally from Galveston, Texas,40 Sheldon was a child prodigy with an eidetic memory who began college at the age of eleven (after completing the fifth grade), started graduate studies at age fourteen, and earned a Ph.D. at age sixteen. A theoretical physicist researching quantum mechanics and string theory, he has two doctoral degrees: a Ph.D. and an Sc.D. However, despite his IQ of 187, he finds many routine aspects of social situations and life in general difficult to grasp and navigate. His father died when he was fourteen, and his mother, Mary (Laurie Metcalf), is a devout Christian. He also has a twin sister, Missy (Courtney Henggeler), who later has a baby in season 7. Sheldon has a poor grasp of others' feelings and little or no comprehension of nuances, often questioning others if a comment is intended as sarcasm. As a result, he is extremely tactless and acts wildly inappropriately much of the time. He is determined to have his own way, boasts of his superior intelligence, and belittles his friends' accomplishments, making him appear petty and childlike. Sheldon has an extremely ritualized way of living (such as always sitting in the same spot on the sofa, or knocking on a door three times, each time saying the name of the person whom he is addressing), and a compulsion to complete things. He is also wary of germs and dislikes physical contact. Despite all these quirks, he begins a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler in season 4. She officially becomes his girlfriend during season 5. Kaley Cuoco41 as Penny – An aspiring actress from a town outside of Omaha, Nebraska,42 Penny moves in across the hall from Sheldon and Leonard in the pilot. She attends casting calls and auditions, but she is not very successful. To pay her bills, she waits and occasionally tends the bar at the Cheesecake Factory, although she often relies on the guys for free food, Wi-Fi, and help paying her rent. (Sheldon at one point calls her a "freeloader.") After giving up hope of ever becoming a successful actress, Penny quits her job in season 7, and at the start of season 8 she becomes a pharmaceutical sales representative with Zangen. This job finally allows her to gain financial independence. Penny attended, but did not graduate from, community college. (She briefly goes back to school in season 6.) She, however, has far more common sense and social awareness than the rest of the gang. Penny is also untidy and frequently drinks alcohol. To date, her surname has not been revealed and will never be divulged.43 In season 1 she dates Mike (Andrew Walker), whom she later dumps after he posts details about their sex life on his blog. She briefly dates Stuart in season 2, and during seasons 3 and 4 she dates Zack Johnson (Brian Thomas Smith), a handsome and friendly yet dim-witted guy, whom she married in Las Vegas (they didn't think weddings in Las Vegas were real). In season 4, Penny becomes close friends with Bernadette and Amy, and they often hang out in each other's apartments or go out together. Penny also has a close friendship with Sheldon, despite his quirks. Cuoco began being credited as Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting starting with the season 7 episode "The Convention Conundrum," following her marriage to tennis player Ryan Sweeting. Following the announcement of their pending divorce from Sweeting in 2015, Cuoco's name during the opening credits was converted back to its original billing in the season 9 episode "The Bachelor Party Corrosion." Simon Helberg44 as Howard Joel Wolowitz,45 M.Eng.46 – An aerospace engineer, Howard is Jewish and lives with his mother, Debbie (Carol Ann Susi). His father left both of them when Howard was eleven and has not been heard from since, with the exception of a letter on Howard's eighteenth birthday, which he refused to open. In season 8, he discovers he has a half-brother, Josh (Matt Bennett). Unlike Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj, Howard lacks a doctorate, earning him Sheldon's scorn. He defends this by pointing out that he has a master's degree in engineering from the elite Massachusetts Institute of Technology and that the apparatuses he designs are launched into space, unlike the purely abstract work of his friends. He himself goes into space at the end of season 5, training as an astronaut and serving as a payload specialist on the International Space Station, although he often annoys his friends by constantly talking about space. He has a marked sense of humor, which Leonard and Raj occasionally appreciate. In the early seasons of the show, Howard fancies himself a ladies' man and devises outrageous pickup lines (mainly with Penny), which have limited success with women. In season 3 he starts dating Bernadette, and although they later break up off screen, they get back together and later get engaged in season 4 and get married at the end of season 5. In season 6, Howard finally moves out of his mother's house and moves in with Bernadette. Howard also has a tendency to waste money on ridiculous toys and often argues with Bernadette over money because of his oddly low income as an engineer and her high income as a pharmaceutical rep, resulting in Bernadette often giving Howard allowances (Howard calls it a stipend). In season 8, Howard's mother dies (following Carol Ann Susi's death in 2014), leaving him devastated. He and Bernadette later move into her home. Kunal Nayyar47 as Rajesh Ramayan "Raj" Koothrappali, PhD – From New Delhi, he works as a particle astrophysicist at Caltech.48 Raj's family is very wealthy (Sheldon describes them as "Richie Rich rich"). Over the course of the series, he communicates with his parents, Dr. and Mrs. V.M. Koothrappali (Brian George and Alice Amter) via webcam (they later divorce in season 8). Raj is bashful around women and is unable to talk to them for the first six seasons (except for his mother and his sister) unless he drinks alcohol (or at least thinks he has drunk it) or takes an experimental medication. Unfortunately, the former causes him to behave outrageously and unpredictably, while the latter causes unforeseen side effects. Even so, he often has better luck with women than his overly-confident best friend, Howard. Raj also has very feminine tastes and often takes on a stereotypical female role in his close friendship with Howard, but he insists that he is not gay.49 In season 4, his sister Priya stays with him and becomes Leonard's girlfriend (much to Raj's annoyance). In season 6, Raj meets Lucy (Kate Micucci), who also suffers from social anxiety, and they begin a relationship. However, Lucy ends the relationship, as she feels pressured when Raj wants her to meet his friends. Afterwards, a heartbroken Raj finally speaks to Penny without having consumed alcohol and overcomes his selective mutism. In season 7, he begins dating Emily, and their relationship later becomes exclusive. Raj also has a Yorkshire Terrier called Cinnamon, and the gang often jokes about how unusually close he is with his dog. These actors were first credited as guest stars and later promoted to main cast: Sara Gilbert as Leslie Winkle, Ph.D. (recurring season 1, starring season 2, guest star seasons 3 and 9)505152 – a physicist who works in the same lab as Leonard. In appearance, she is essentially Leonard's female counterpart, wearing black-framed glasses and sweat jackets. She is an enemy of Sheldon's, due to their conflicting scientific theories. Though each considers the other to be intellectually inferior, Leslie is much wittier than Sheldon, regularly calls him "dumbass", and usually bests him in their repartee. Leslie has casual sex with Leonard and later Howard. Gilbert and Galecki played the on-screen couple of Darlene Connor and David Healy in Roseanne. Gilbert was promoted to a main cast member during the second season, but was demoted back to guest star status because producers could not come up with enough material for the character.50 Gilbert left the series after season 3 to focus her efforts on The Talk, on which she serves as executive producer for CBS. Gilbert returned for the series' 200th episode.53 Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, PhD (recurring season 3, starring since season 4)54 – a young woman with a high-pitched voice who is initially a co-worker of Penny's, paying her way through graduate school, where she is studying microbiology. Bernadette is of Polish origin and was raised Catholic. Her father Mike (Casey Sander) is a toughened retired police officer and she has four other siblings. Bernadette is introduced to Howard by Penny as a result of an agreement between Howard and Leonard that if either ever ended up with a hot girlfriend, he would get the girlfriend to introduce the other to "a hot chick". At first, they do not get along, apparently having nothing in common, until they find out that they both have overbearing mothers. During season 3, they date and then break up off-screen. They get back together and get engaged in season 4 and marry at the end of season 5. After successfully defending her doctoral thesis, she lands a high-paying research position with Zangen at the end of season 4 (her high income becomes a source of conflict between her and Howard in later seasons). Although generally a sweet and good-natured person, Bernadette has a short fuse and can be vindictive and lash out when provoked, often sounding like Howard's mother, and intimidating her colleagues. She is also shown to have a competitive streak. Mayim Bialik, PhD, as Amy Farrah Fowler, PhD (guest star season 3, starring since mid-season 4)55 – a woman selected by an online dating site as Sheldon's perfect mate after Raj and Howard secretly set up an account using Sheldon's information, prompting Raj to comment, "We finally have proof that aliens walk among us!"56 Amy is from Glendale and is a fan of Little House on the Prairie. While she and Sheldon initially share social cluelessness, after befriending Penny and Bernadette, Amy eventually becomes more interested in social and romantic interaction and is more socially aware than Sheldon. Once she and Sheldon meet, she becomes, as Sheldon puts it, a girl who is his friend, but not his girlfriend. Their relationship slowly progresses up to the point where Sheldon considers her his girlfriend and tells her that he loves her. Amy's sexual frustration in her relationship with Sheldon is a recurring topic in the series. Amy also believes she and Penny are best friends ("besties", as she puts it), a sentiment that Penny does not share. Penny eventually becomes a real friend, overlooking Amy's Sheldon-like qualities. Amy's admiration for Penny has at times bordered on physical attraction. Amy has a PhD in neurobiology (Bialik herself has a doctorate in neuroscience) and frequently uses monkeys in her research and experiments. Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (recurring seasons 2–5, and 7, starring season 6 and 8–present)57 – the mild-mannered, under-confident individual who runs the comic book store that the guys frequent. A brilliant artist, Stuart is a graduate of the prestigious Rhode Island School of Design and though he is socially awkward, he possesses slightly better social skills than the rest of the guys. Unlike them, he is not a techno-geek. During Stuart's first appearance, the guys bring Penny along to the store, and he manages to ask her on a date. They go out a few times, until Penny mistakenly calls him "Leonard" while they are making out, leaving him devastated. In season 4, Stuart implies he is in financial trouble and that the comic book store is now also his home. At Howard's bachelor party, Stuart uses his toast to tell Howard how lucky he is and compares it to his own situation of living in the back of his store. In season 6, he is invited to join the guys' group while Howard is in space. At the end of season 7, the comic book store burns down and he gets a new job caring for Howard's mother. The two become close and develop a strange relationship, much to the annoyance of Howard. He also briefly dates Howard's cousin Jeanie (Kara Luiz), to whom Howard lost his virginity. After Mrs. Wolowitz's death, Stuart continues to live in her home, along with Howard and Bernadette. Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney, M.D. (recurring seasons 7–8, starring season 9)58 – A dermatologist at Huntington Hospital who Raj finds on an online dating site. Emily went to Harvard, and is shown to have a slightly alarming personality; she is shown to delight in the macabre and states that she likes her job because she can cut things with knives, and likes Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas (whom she has a tattoo of on her shoulder) because she has lots of scars and her limbs had to be sewn back on. Prior to meeting Raj, Emily was set up on a blind date with Howard. He came to her apartment with food poisoning, ruined her bathroom and escaped out the window (Emily nicknames Howard "Clogzilla"). In season 7, after finding Emily's online dating profile, Raj has Amy contact her as his wingman instead. Raj barges in on Emily and Amy and becomes weirded out and leaves. Raj later bumps into Emily, and she agrees to give him another chance. At the end of season 7, their relationship becomes exclusive. Emily is shown to show a slight disliking towards Penny as she previously hooked up with Raj in season 4. In season 9 episode 15 named 'The Valentino Submergence' Raj breaks up with Emily when he becomes infatuated by bartender and aspiring screen-writer, Claire (Aalessandra Torresani). Then, after Emily leaves a gift for Raj, he goes to her apartment and they sleep together in 'The Application Deterioration' which is the seventeenth episode in Season 9. Scientist cameos See also: List of The Big Bang Theory characters § Guest stars appearing as themselves As the theme of the show revolves around science, many distinguished and high profile scientists have appeared as guest stars on the show. Famous astrophysicist and Nobel laureate George Smoot had a cameo appearance in episode 17 "The Terminator Decoupling", of the second season.59 Theoretical physicist Brian Greene also appeared on the show in "The Herb Garden Germination", episode 20 of the fourth season. Astrophysicist, science populizer, and physics outreach specialist, Neil deGrasse Tyson appeared in "The Apology Insufficiency", episode 7 of the fourth season. Cosmologist Stephen Hawking made a short guest appearance in the fifth-season episode "The Hawking Excitation" on April 5, 2012.60 In the episode, he meets Sheldon Cooper and points out a mistake in Sheldon's new Higgs boson analysis. Hawking also speaks on the phone at the end of the episode "The Extract Obliteration" with Sheldon, but is not seen on-camera. In season 8 episode 14, Hawking video-conferences with Sheldon and Leonard after trolling online their joint paper. Hawking makes another appearance through a video call in season 9 episode 17 named 'The Celebration Experimentation' (the 200th Episode). In the end of season 5 and the beginning of season 6, NASA astronaut Michael J. Massimino was featured as himself multiple times in the role of Howard's fellow astronaut. In season 7, Bill Nye appears in an episode ("The Proton Displacement") in which Sheldon feels slighted by his childhood science-hero, Professor Proton, hiring Bill to fill the void. Elon Musk appears in season 9's "The Platonic Permutation", where he and Howard volunteer together at a homeless shelter on Thanksgiving. Episodes Main article: List of The Big Bang Theory episodes Season Episodes Originally aired Nielsen ratings First aired Last aired Viewers (millions) Viewers rank 18–49 rating/share 18-49 rank 1 17 September 24, 2007 May 19, 2008 8.31 6861 3.3/8 4662 2 23 September 22, 2008 May 11, 2009 10.03 4063 TBA TBA 3 23 September 21, 2009 May 24, 2010 14.22 12 5.3/13 564 4 24 September 23, 2010 May 19, 2011 13.14 13 4.4/13 765 5 24 September 22, 2011 May 10, 2012 15.82 8 5.5/17 666 6 24 September 27, 2012 May 16, 2013 18.68 3 6.2/19 267 7 24 September 26, 2013 May 15, 2014 19.96 2 6.2/20 268 8 24 September 22, 2014 May 7, 2015 19.05 2 5.6/17 469 9 24 September 21, 2015 May 12, 201670 TBD TBD TBD TBD Recurring themes and elements Science Much of the show focuses on science, particularly physics. The four main male characters are employed at Caltech and have science-related occupations, as do Bernadette and Amy. The characters frequently banter about scientific theories or news (notably around the start of the show), and make science-related jokes. Science has also interfered with the characters' romantic lives. Leslie breaks up with Leonard when he sides with Sheldon in his support for string theory rather than loop quantum gravity.71 When Leonard joins Sheldon, Raj, and Howard on a three-month Arctic research trip, it separates Leonard and Penny at a time their relationship is budding. When Bernadette takes an interest in Leonard's work, it makes both Penny and Howard envious and results in Howard confronting Leonard, and Penny asking Sheldon to teach her physics.72 Sheldon and Amy also briefly end their relationship after an argument over which of their fields is superior.73 David Saltzberg, who has a PhD in physics, has served as the science consultant for the show for six seasons and attends every taping.74 While Saltzberg knows physics, he sometimes needs assistance from Mayim Bialik, who has a PhD in neuroscience.75 Saltzberg sees early versions of scripts which need scientific information added to them, and he also points out where the writers, despite their knowledge of science, have made a mistake. He is usually not needed during a taping unless a lot of science, and especially the whiteboard, is involved.75 Science fiction media The four main male characters are all avid science fiction, fantasy, and comic book fans and memorabilia collectors. Star Trek in particular is frequently referenced and Sheldon identifies strongly with the character of Spock, so much so that when he is given a used napkin signed by Leonard Nimoy as a Christmas gift from Penny he is overwhelmed with excitement and gratitude ("I possess the DNA of Leonard Nimoy?!").76 Star Trek: The Original Series cast member George Takei has made a cameo, and Leonard Nimoy made a cameo as the voice of Sheldon's vintage Mr. Spock action figure (both cameos were in dream sequences). Star Trek: The Next Generation cast members Brent Spiner and LeVar Burton have had cameos as themselves,7778 while Wil Wheaton has a recurring role as a fictionalized version of himself. They are also fans of Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, and Doctor Who. In the episode "The Ornithophobia Diffusion", when there is a delay in watching Star Wars on Blu-ray, Howard complains, "If we don't start soon, George Lucas is going to change it again" (referring to Lucas' controversial alterations to the films) and in "The Hot Troll Deviation", Katee Sackhoff of Battlestar Galactica appeared as Howard's fantasy dream girl. The characters have different tastes in franchises with Sheldon praising Firefly but disapproving of Leonard's enjoyment of Babylon 5.791 With regard to fantasy, the four make frequent references to The Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter novels and movies. Additionally, Howard can speak Sindarin, one of the two Elvish languages from The Lord of the Rings. Wednesday night is the group's designated "comic book night"80 because that is the day of the week when new comic books are released. The comic book store is run by fellow geek and recurring character Stuart. On a number of occasions, the group members have dressed up as pop culture characters, including The Flash, Aquaman, Frodo Baggins, Superman, Batman, Spock, The Doctor, Green Lantern, and Thor.81 As a consequence of losing a bet to Stuart and Wil Wheaton, the group members are forced to visit the comic book store dressed as Catwoman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, and Supergirl.82 DC Comics announced that, to promote its comics, the company will sponsor Sheldon wearing Green Lantern T-shirts.83 Various games have been featured, as well as referenced, on the show (e.g. World of Warcraft, Halo, Mario, etc.), including fictional games like Mystic Warlords of Ka'a (which became a reality in 2011)84 and Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock. Leonard and Penny's relationship One of the recurring plot lines is the relationship between Leonard and Penny. Leonard becomes attracted to Penny in the pilot episode and his need to do favors for her is a frequent point of humor in the first season. Their first long term relationship begins when Leonard returns from a three-month expedition to the North Pole in the season 3 premiere. However, when Leonard tells Penny that he loves her, she realizes she cannot say it back. Both Leonard and Penny go on to date other people; most notably with Leonard dating Raj's sister Priya for much of season 4. This relationship is jeopardized when Leonard comes to falsely believe that Raj has slept with Penny, and ultimately ends when Priya sleeps with a former boyfriend in "The Good Guy Fluctuation". Penny, who admits to missing Leonard in "The Roommate Transmogrification", accepts his request to renew their relationship in "The Beta Test Initiation". After Penny suggests having sex in "The Launch Acceleration", Leonard breaks the mood by proposing to her. Penny says "no" but does not break up with him. She stops a proposal a second time in "The Tangible Affection Proof". In the sixth season episode, "The 43 Peculiarity", Penny finally tells Leonard that she loves him. Although they both feel jealousy when the other receives significant attention from the opposite sex, Penny is secure enough in their relationship to send him off on an exciting four-month expedition without worrying in "The Bon Voyage Reaction". After Leonard returns, their relationship blossoms over the seventh season. In the penultimate episode "The Gorilla Dissolution", Penny admits that they should marry and when Leonard realizes that she is serious, he proposes with a ring that he had been saving for years. Leonard and Penny decide to elope to Las Vegas in the season 8 finale, but beforehand, wanting no secrets, Leonard admits to kissing another woman, Mandy Chow (Melissa Tang) while on an expedition on the North Sea. Despite this, Leonard and Penny finally get married in the season 9 premiere. Sheldon and Amy's relationship In the third season finale, Raj and Howard search for a woman compatible with Sheldon and discover neurobiologist Amy Farrah Fowler. Like him, she has a history of social ineptitude and participates in online dating only to fulfill an agreement with her mother. This spawns a storyline in which Sheldon and Amy communicate daily while insisting to Leonard and Penny that they are not romantically involved. In "The Agreement Dissection", Sheldon and Amy talk in her apartment after a night of dancing and she kisses him on the lips. Instead of getting annoyed, Sheldon says "fascinating" and later asks Amy to be his girlfriend in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". The same night he draws up "The Relationship Agreement" to verify the ground rules of him as her boyfriend and vice versa (similar to his "Roommate Agreement" with Leonard). Amy agrees but later regrets not having had a lawyer read through it. In the episode "The Launch Acceleration", Amy tries to use her "neurobiology bag of tricks" to increase the attraction between herself and Sheldon. In the final fifth season episode "The Countdown Reflection", Sheldon takes Amy's hand as Howard is launched into space. In the sixth season first episode "The Date Night Variable", after a dinner in which Sheldon fails to live up to this expectation, Amy gives Sheldon an ultimatum that their relationship is over unless he tells her something from his heart. Amy accepts Sheldon's romantic speech even after learning that it is a line from the first Spider-Man movie. In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" Sheldon states that he has been working on his discomfort about physical contact and admits that "it's a possibility" that he could one day have sex with Amy. Amy is revealed to have similar feelings in "The Love Spell Potential". Sheldon explains that he never thought about intimacy with anyone before Amy.85 "The Locomotive Manipulation" is the first episode in which Sheldon initiates a kiss with Amy. Although initially done in a fit of sarcasm, he discovers that he enjoys the feeling. Consequently, Sheldon slowly starts to open up over the rest of the season, and starts a more intimate relationship with Amy. However, in the season finale, Sheldon leaves temporarily to cope with several changes and Amy becomes distraught. However, in "The Prom Equivalency" he hides in his room to avoid going to a mock prom reenactment with her. In the resulting stand-off, Amy is about to confess that she loves Sheldon, but he surprises her by saying that he loves her too. This prompts Amy to have a panic attack. In the season eight finale, Sheldon and Amy get into a fight about commitment on their 5-year anniversary. Amy tells Sheldon that she needs to think about the future of their relationship, unaware that Sheldon was about to propose to her. Season nine sees Sheldon harassing Amy about making up her mind until she breaks up with him. Both struggle with singlehood and trying to be friends for the next few weeks until they reunite in episode ten and have sex for the first time on Amy's birthday. Howard's mother In scenes set at Howard's home, he interacts with his never-seen mother (voiced by Carol Ann Susi until her death), by shouting between the rooms in his house, and she similarly interacts with other characters in this manner.86 She reflects the Jewish mother stereotype in some ways, such as being overly controlling of Howard's adult life and sometimes trying to make him feel guilty about causing her trouble. She is dependent on Howard, as she requires him to help her with her wig and makeup in the morning. Howard in turn is attached to his mother to the point where she still cuts his meat for him, takes him to the dentist, does his laundry and "grounds" him when he returns home after briefly moving out.87 Until Howard's marriage to Bernadette in the fifth season finale, Howard's former living situation led Leonard's psychiatrist mother to speculate that he may suffer from some type of pathology,88 and Sheldon to refer to their relationship as Oedipal.89 In season 8, Howard's mother dies in her sleep while in Florida, which devastates Howard and Stuart, who briefly lived with Mrs. Wolowitz. Vanity cards Like most shows created by Chuck Lorre, The Big Bang Theory ends by showing a vanity card written by Lorre after the credits, followed by the Warner Bros. Television closing logo. These cards are archived on Lorre's website.90 The Theorists Through the use of his vanity cards at the end of episodes, Lorre alleged that the program had been plagiarized by a show produced and aired in Belarus. Officially titled Теоретики (The Theorists), the show features "clones" of the main characters, a similar opening sequence, and what appears to be a very close Russian translation of the scripts.91 Lorre expressed annoyance and described his inquiry with the Warner Brothers legal department about options. The television production company and station's close relationship with the Belarus government was cited as the reason that any attempt to claim copyright infringement would be in vain because the company copying the episodes is operated by the government.92 However, no legal action was required to end production of the other show: as soon as the word got out that the show was unlicensed, the actors quit and the producers cancelled it.93 Dmitriy Tankovich (who plays Leonard's counterpart, "Seva") said in an interview: "I'm upset. At first, the actors were told all legal issues were resolved. We didn't know it wasn't the case, so when the creators of The Big Bang Theory started talking about the show, I was embarrassed. I can't understand why our people first do, and then think. I consider this to be the rock bottom of my career. And I don't want to take part in a stolen show".94 Reception Critical reception The Big Bang Theory initially received mixed reviews95 and originally received a score of 57/100 from review aggregator Metacritic, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Tom Shales of The Washington Post gave the show a positive review, saying "Big Bang is the funniest new sitcom of the season".96 Robert Bianco of USA Today also gave the show a positive review, saying "This may not be the sitcom breakthrough for which we've all been hoping, but Lorre has produced a first episode that leaves you eager to try the second".97 Robert Lloyd of the Los Angeles Times gave a mixed review, stating "It's just the same joke endlessly repeated – the everyday translated into geek-speak, and the obscure and difficult treated as if it were common knowledge".98 Mike Duffy of the Detroit Free Press gave a negative review, stating "This is by far the least charming—the lame, leering sitcom tales of two brainiac losers goofily smitten by the babelicious girl next door. It's about as witty as a pocket protector".99100 However, it received very positive reviews in later seasons.101102103104 James Chamberlin of IGN gave season 2 an 8.4 out of 10 score, saying, "This may be a show about nerds, but you don't have to be a brainiac to enjoy it."105 Amanda Sloane Murray, writing for the same website, gave season three nine out of 10, describing it as "more intelligent than most sitcoms in recent memory".106 The American Film Institute ranked season three one of the 10 best television seasons of 2009.107 Leigh H. Edwards of PopMatters gave season 4 an 8/10, commenting "The comic commentary may be poking gentle fun at nerds, but the real target of the show's sharp satire is the arbitrary, self-serving stupidity of mainstream culture".108 On the other hand, Brian Tallerico of Hollywood Chicago panned the series writing: "There's nothing here that seems even remotely original."109 Tom Gliatto of People remarked of season 5, "It's bright and obvious as a cartoon yet written with a clean, precise patter of jokes. It's also very well cast".110 Kate Ward of Entertainment Weekly gave season 6 a 91/100, remarking "Bialik manages to steal scenes from Parsons as if she's been with the crew since, well, the big bang".111 Robert Bianco continued to give a positive review, noting "When it comes to making viewers catch their breath from laughing, no show tops Big Bang, and that's an ability that should never be undervalued in a comedy. Bang is one of those rare series where just thinking about some of the plots is enough to make you laugh all over again".112 On the other hand, June Thomas of Slant Magazine gave the season a negative review, calling it "disappointing".113 In 2013, TV Guide ranked the series #52 on its list of the 60 Best Series of All Time.114 U.S. standard ratings The Big Bang Theory started off slowly in the ratings, failing to make the top 50 in its first season (ranking 68th), and ranking 44th in its second season. When the third season premiered on September 21, 2009, however, The Big Bang Theory ranked as CBS's highest-rated show of that evening in the adults 18–49 demographic (4.6/10) along with a then-series-high 12.83 million viewers.115 After the first three seasons aired at different times on Monday nights, CBS moved the show to Thursdays at 8:00 ET for the 2010–2011 schedule, to be in direct competition with NBC's Comedy Block and Fox's American Idol (then the longest reigning leading primetime show on U.S. television from 2004 to 2011).116 During its fourth season, it became television's highest rated comedy, just barely beating out eight-year champ Two and a Half Men. However, in the age 18–49 demographic (the show's target age range), it was the second highest rated comedy, behind ABC's Modern Family. The fifth season opened with viewing figures of over 14 million. The sixth season boasts some of the highest-rated episodes for the show so far, with a then-new series high set with "The Bakersfield Expedition", with 20 million viewers,118 a first for the series, which along with NCIS, made CBS the first network to have two scripted series reach that large an audience in the same week since 2007. In the sixth season, the show became the highest rated and viewed scripted show in the 18–49 demographic, trailing only the live regular NBC Sunday Night Football coverage,119120 and was third in total viewers, trailing NCIS and Sunday Night Football.121 Season seven of the series opened strong, continuing the success gained in season six, with the second episode of the premiere, "The Deception Verification", setting the new series high in viewers with 20.44 million. Showrunner Steve Molaro, who took over from Bill Prady with the sixth season, credits some of the show's success to the sitcom's exposure in off-network syndication, particularly on TBS, while Michael Schneider of TV Guide attributes it to the timeslot move two seasons earlier. Chuck Lorre and CBS Entertainment president Nina Tassler also credit the success to the influence of Molaro, in particular the deepening exploration of the firmly established regular characters and their interpersonal relationships, such as the on-again, off-again relationship between Leonard and Penny.124 Throughout much of the 2012–13 season, The Big Bang Theory placed first in all of syndication ratings, receiving formidable competition from only Judge Judy and Wheel of Fortune (first-run syndication programs). By the end of the 2012–13 television season, The Big Bang Theory had dethroned Judge Judy as the ratings leader in all of syndicated programming with 7.1, Judy descending to second place for that season with a 7.0.125 The Big Bang Theory did not place first in syndication ratings for the 2013–14 television season, beaten out by Judge Judy. Season Timeslot (ET) First aired Last aired TV season No. of episodes Rank Avg. viewers (in millions) Most watched episode Viewers (millions) 1 Monday 8:30 p.m. (September 24 – November 12, 2007) Monday 8:00 p.m. (March 17 – May 19, 2008) September 24, 2007 May 19, 2008 2007–08 17 68 8.31127 "The Dumpling Paradox" 9.68128 2 Monday 8:00 p.m. (September 22, 2008 – May 11, 2009) Monday 9:30 p.m. (February 9, 2009) September 22, 2008 May 11, 2009 2008–09 23 44 10.00129 "The Maternal Capacitance" 13.11130 3 Monday 9:30 p.m. (September 21, 2009 – May 24, 2010) Monday 9:00 p.m. (May 3, 2010) September 21, 2009 May 24, 2010 2009–10 23 12 14.14131 "The Precious Fragmentation" 16.32132 4 Thursday 8:00 p.m. September 23, 2010 May 19, 2011 2010–11 24 15 13.14133 "The Robotic Manipulation" 14.04134 5 September 22, 2011 May 10, 2012 2011–12 24 8 15.82135 "The Friendship Contraction" 16.54136 6 September 27, 2012 May 16, 2013 2012–13 24 3 18.68121 "The Bakersfield Expedition" 20.00118 7 September 26, 2013 May 15, 2014 2013–14 24 2 19.96137 "The Deception Verification" 20.44122 8 Monday 8:00 p.m. (September 22, 2014 – October 20, 2014) Thursday 8:00 p.m. (October 30, 2014 – May 7, 2015) September 22, 2014 May 7, 2015 2014–15 24 2 19.05138 "The Junior Professor Solution" 18.30139 9 Monday 8:00 p.m. (September 21, 2015 – October 26, 2015) Thursday 8:00 p.m. (November 5, 2015 – May 12, 2016) September 21, 2015 May 12, 2016140 2015–16 N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A UK distribution and ratings The show made its United Kingdom debut on Channel 4 on February 14, 2008. The show was also shown as a 'first-look' on Channel 4's digital offshoot E4 prior to the main channel's airing. While the show's ratings were not deemed strong enough for the main channel, they were considered the opposite for E4. For each following season, all episodes were shown first-run on E4, with episodes only aired on the main channel in a repeat capacity, usually on a weekend morning. From the third season, the show aired in two parts, being split so that it could air new episodes for longer throughout the year. This was due to rising ratings. The first part began airing on December 17, 2009 at 9:00 p.m. while the second part, containing the remaining eleven episodes, began airing in the same time period from May 6, 2010. The first half of the fourth season began airing on November 4, 2010, at 9:00 p.m., drawing 877,000 viewers, with a further 256,000 watching on the E4+1 hour service. This gave the show an overall total of 1.13 million viewers, making it E4's most watched programme for that week. The increased ratings continued over subsequent weeks.141 The fourth season's second half began on June 30, 2011. Season 5 began airing on November 3, 2011 at 8:00 p.m. as part of E4's Comedy Thursdays, acting as a lead-in to the channel's newest comedy, Perfect Couples. Episode 19, the highest-viewed episode of the season, attracted 1.4 million viewers.142 Season 6 premiered on November 15, 2012, with 1.89 million viewers and a further 469,000 on the time shift channel, bringing the total to 2.31 million, E4's highest viewing ratings of 2012, and the highest the channel had received since June 2011. The sixth season returned in mid 2013 to finish airing the remaining episodes.143 Season 7 premiered on E4 on October 31, 2013 at 8:30pm and hit multiple ratings records this season. The second half of season seven aired in mid 2014.144 The eighth season premiered on E4 on October 23, 2014 at 8:30 p.m.145 During its eighth season, The Big Bang Theory shared its 8:30 p.m. time period with fellow CBS comedy, 2 Broke Girls. Following the airing of the first eight episodes of that show's fourth season, The Big Bang Theory returned to finish airing its eighth season on March 19, 2015.146 Netflix UK & Ireland announced on 13 February 2016 that seasons 1-8 would be available to stream from 15 February 2016.147 Canadian ratings The Big Bang Theory started off quietly in Canada, but managed to garner major success in later seasons. The Big Bang Theory is telecast throughout Canada via the CTV Television Network in simultaneous substitution with cross-border CBS affiliates. Now immensely popular in Canada, The Big Bang Theory is also rerun daily on the Canadian cable channel The Comedy Network. The season 4 premiere garnered an estimated 3.1 million viewers across Canada. This is the largest audience for a sitcom since the series finale of Friends. The Big Bang Theory has pulled ahead and has now become the most-watched entertainment television show in Canada.148 Broadcast The Big Bang Theory premiered in the United States on September 24, 2007 on CBS. The series debuted in Canada on CTV in September 2007.149 On February 14, 2008, the series debuted in the United Kingdom on channels E4 (HD) and Channel 4.150 In Australia the first seven seasons of the series will begin airing on the Seven Network and 7mate from October 2015 and will have right to season 8 in 2016, though the Nine Network has rights to air seasons nine & ten. Syndication In May 2010, it was reported that the show had been picked up for syndication, mainly among Fox's owned and operated stations and other local stations, with Warner Bros. Television's sister cable network TBS holding the show's cable syndication rights. Broadcast of old shows began airing in September 2011. TBS now airs the series in primetime on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, with evening broadcasts on Saturdays (TBS's local sister station in Atlanta also holds local weeknight rights to the series).153 Although details of the syndication deal have not been revealed, it was reported the deal "set a record price for a cable off-network sitcom purchase".154 CTV holds national broadcast syndication rights in Canada, while sister cable network The Comedy Network holds cable rights. Online media Warner Bros. Television controls the online rights for the show.155156 Full episodes are available at tv.com, while short clips and recently aired full episodes are available on cbs.com.157 In Canada, recent episode(s) and pictures are available on CTV.ca.158 After the show has aired in New Zealand the shows are available in full online at TVNZ's on demand web service. DVD/Blu-ray releases Name Release dates No. of episodes Additional Information Region 1 Region 2 Region 4 The Complete First Season September 2, 2008159 January 12, 2009160 April 3, 2009161 17 The three-disc box set includes all 17 episodes. The one extra feature is an 18-minute short entitled "Quantum Mechanics of The Big Bang Theory: Series Cast and Creators on Why It's Cool to Be a Geek". Running Time: 355 minutes. The Complete Second Season September 15, 2009162 October 19, 2009163 March 3, 2010164 23 The four-disc box set includes all 23 episodes. Special features include a gag reel, "Physicist to the Stars: Real-Life Physicist/UCLA professor David Saltzberg's consulting relationship to the Show", and "Testing the Infinite Hilarity Hypothesis in relation to the Big Bang Theory: Season 2's Unique Characters and Characteristics". Running Time: 481 minutes. The Complete Third Season September 14, 2010165 September 27, 2010166 October 13, 2010167 23 The three-disc box set includes all 23 episodes. Special features include a set tour with Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar, an inside look on the third season and a gag reel. This is the first time a season of the show was released on Blu-ray Disc in a two-disc set, in conjunction with the DVD release. Running Time: 472 minutes. The Complete Fourth Season September 13, 2011168 September 26, 2011 October 5, 2011 24 The three-disc box set includes all 24 episodes. Special features include the story behind the show's theme song with Barenaked Ladies, along with the music video for the theme song, cast interviews with each other, and a gag reel. Running time: 529 minutes. Also available on Blu-ray as a two-disc set, with an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the taping of "The Wildebeest Implementation". The Complete Fifth Season September 11, 2012169 September 3, 2012 October 1, 2012 24 The three-disc box set includes all 24 episodes. Special features include "The Big Bang Theory at 100", a featurette on the show's 100th episode, "The Big Bang Theory's Laws of Reflection", "Professors of Production", and a gag reel. Running time: 552 minutes. Also available on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack with UltraViolet download. The Complete Sixth Season September 10, 2013170 September 2, 2013171 September 18, 2013 24 The three-disc box set contains all 24 episodes. Special features include "The Big Bang Theory: The Final Comedy Frontier", where astronauts Buzz Aldrin and Mike Massimino join the cast to analyze Howard's space mission, "Houston, We Have a Sitcom", "Electromagnetism: The Best Relationship Moments in Season 6", "The Big Bang Theory at Paleyfest 2013", and a gag reel. Running time: 477 minutes. Also available on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack with UltraViolet download. The Complete Seventh Season September 16, 2014172 The Complete Eighth Season September 15, 2015173 The first and second seasons were only available on DVD upon their time of release in 2008174 and 2009.175 Starting with the release of the third season in 2010176 and continuing every year with every new season, a Blu-ray disc set has also been released in conjunction with the DVD. In 2012, Warner Bros. released the first two seasons on Blu-ray,177 marking the first time that all episodes were available on the Blu-ray disc format. Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by The Big Bang Theory In August 2009, the sitcom won the best comedy series TCA award and Jim Parsons (Sheldon) won the award for individual achievement in comedy.178 In 2010, the show won the People's Choice Award for Favorite Comedy, while Parsons won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series.179 On January 16, 2011, Parsons was awarded a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Comedy or Musical, an award that was presented by co-star Kaley Cuoco. On September 18, 2011, Parsons was again awarded an Emmy for Best Actor in a Comedy Series. On January 9, 2013, the show won People's Choice Award for Favorite Comedy for a second time. August 25, 2014, Jim Parsons was awarded an Emmy for Best Actor in a Comedy Series.180 The Big Bang Theory also won the 2016 People's Choice Awards for under Favorite TV Show and Favorite Network TV Comedy with Jim Parsons winning Favorite Comedic TV Actor.181 On January 20, 2016, The Big Bang Theory also won the International category at the UK's National Television Awards.182 Merchandise On March 16, 2014, a Lego Ideas project183 portraying the living room scene in Lego style with the main cast as minifigures reached 10,000 supporters on the platform, which qualified it to be considered as an official set by the Lego Ideas review board. On November 7, 2014, Lego Ideas approved the design and began refining it. The set was released in August 2015, with an exclusive pre-sale taking place at the San Diego Comic-Con International. Notes 1.Jump up ^ During season 5, episode 21 ("The Hawking Excitation"), Raj states that Sheldon had begged three times before: He begged the Fox network not to cancel Firefly, he begged TNT to cancel Babylon 5, and when he got food poisoning, he begged a deity he does not believe in to end his life quickly. References 1.Jump up ^ "Shows A-Z – big bang theory, the on CBS". the Futon Critic. Retrieved September 24, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory Theme – Single". iTunes. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory Theme". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved September 2, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Cast & Details". TV Guide. Retrieved January 28, 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Goldman, Eric (March 12, 2014). "The Big Bang Theory Renewed For Three More Seasons, Up to Season 10". IGN. Retrieved March 12, 2014. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Gary Strauss (April 11, 2007). "There's a science to CBS' Big Bang Theory". USA Today. Retrieved November 7, 2008. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Scott D. Pierce (October 8, 2007). "He's a genius". Deseret News. Retrieved December 11, 2008. 8.Jump up ^ Chuck Lorre (October 15, 2007). "CLP – Vanity Card #187". Chuck Lorre Productions. Retrieved June 7, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ "Breaking News – Development Update: May 22–26 (Weekly Round-Up)". TheFutonCritic.com. Retrieved May 2, 2009. 10.Jump up ^ "'Big Bang Theory': 'We didn't anticipate how protective the audience would feel about our guys'". Variety. May 8, 2009. Retrieved January 15, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "CCI: "The Big Bang Theory"". Comic Book Resources. July 31, 2008. Retrieved January 15, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "CBS PICKS UP 'BANG,' 'POWER' PLUS FOUR DRAMAS". The Futon Critic. May 14, 2007. 13.Jump up ^ "Breaking News – Cbs Gives Freshman Comedy "The Big Bang Theory" And Drama "The Unit" Full Season Orders" (Press release). CBS. October 19, 2007. Retrieved December 13, 2008. 14.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory Tickets". Retrieved January 6, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ Pierce, Scott D. (September 22, 2007). "Yes, it's a 'Big Bang.'". Deseret Morning News. Retrieved December 13, 2008. 16.Jump up ^ ""The Big Bang Theory" And "How I Met Your Mother" to Swap Time Periods" (Press release). The Futon Critic; CBS. February 20, 2008. Retrieved February 20, 2008. 17.Jump up ^ "CBS Sets Series Return Dates". Retrieved February 13, 2008. 18.Jump up ^ "Strike brings prime time to halt; Production stopped on at least 7 shows". Charleston Daily Mail. Associated Press. Retrieved April 6, 2016 – via HighBeam Research. (subscription required (help)). 19.Jump up ^ "CBS Picks Up 11 Series". The Futon Critic. February 15, 2008. Retrieved February 15, 2008. 20.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory: Deal Is Done for Two More Seasons!". Retrieved November 3, 2009. 21.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (March 18, 2009). "CBS renews 'Men,' 'Big Bang'". Hollywoodreporter.com. Retrieved September 1, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Crider, Michael (January 13, 2011). "'The Big Bang Theory' Gets 3 More Seasons; 'Raising Hope' Renewed". screenrant.com. Retrieved June 7, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ "Barenaked Ladies' Ed Robertson talks "Big Bang Theory" theme song". November 2, 2010. Retrieved April 11, 2011. 24.Jump up ^ "Barenaked Ladies Talk about Big Bang Theme Song". April 2, 2010. Retrieved April 11, 2011. 25.Jump up ^ Barenaked Ladies. "Big Bang Theory Theme". Amazon Digital Services, Inc. Retrieved October 21, 2007. 26.Jump up ^ "History Of Everything Lyrics". metrolyrics.com. Retrieved August 23, 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Fourth Season (2010)". Amazon.com. September 13, 2011. Retrieved January 28, 2013. 28.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray (2010)". Amazon.com. September 13, 2011. Retrieved January 28, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ "Hits From Yesterday & The Day Before: Barenaked Ladies: Music". Amazon.com (US) Amazon.com, Inc. September 27, 2011. Retrieved February 15, 2013. 30.Jump up ^ "Barenaked Ladies—My Ex-Bandmate Is Screwing Me Out of 'Big Bang' Money". TMZ. September 11, 2015. Retrieved September 13, 2015. 31.Jump up ^ Rice, Lynette (November 23, 2010). "'The Big Bang Theory' salary renegotiations: Do they all deserve the same pay?". Entertainment Weekly. 32.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (September 15, 2010). "EXCLUSIVE: 'Big Bang Theory' Stars Score Huge Paydays After Hardball Bargaining; Jim Parsons Told 'Take It Or Leave It' Today". Deadline.com. Retrieved October 1, 2011. "That effectively adds another $50,000 to their per-episode paycheck over the life of the deal." 33.^ Jump up to: a b Andreeva, Nellie (July 16, 2014). "'The Big Bang Theory' Production Start In Limbo As Cast Contract Negotiations Drag On". Deadline. Retrieved July 19, 2014. 34.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (August 4, 2014). "'Big Bang Theory' Stars Jim Parsons, Johnny Galecki & Kaley Cuoco Close Big New Deals". Deadline.com. Retrieved August 5, 2014. 35.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (September 18, 2013). "'Big Bang' Co-Stars Mayim Bialik & Melissa Rauch Get Major Salary Bumps As Show Faces License Fee & More Cast Negotiations". Deadline. Retrieved July 19, 2014. 36.Jump up ^ Friedlander, Whitney; Littleton, Cynthia (August 5, 2014). "'Big Bang Theory': Production to Resume as Simon Helberg, Kunal Nayyar Set New Deals". Variety. Retrieved August 5, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ CBS (2007). "The Big Bang Theory Cast – Johnny Galecki". CBS. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 38.Jump up ^ CBS (2007). "The Big Bang Theory Cast – Jim Parsons". CBS. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 39.Jump up ^ "The Love Car Displacement". The Big Bang Theory. Season 4. Episode 13. January 20, 2011. 16:39 minutes in. CBS. 40.Jump up ^ "The White Asparagus Triangulation". The Big Bang Theory. Season 2. Episode 9. November 24, 2008. 04:21 minutes in. CBS. 41.Jump up ^ CBS (2007). "The Big Bang Theory Cast – Kaley Cuoco". CBS. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ "The Robotic Manipulation". The Big Bang Theory. Season 4. Episode 1. September 23, 2010. 12:24 minutes in. CBS. "I, myself, grew up in Nebraska. Small town, outside of Omaha." 43.Jump up ^ "6 Things You Didn't Know About 'Big Bang Theory' Before the Season 8 Premiere!". Entertainment Tonight. 44.Jump up ^ CBS (2007). "The Big Bang Theory Cast – Simon Helberg". CBS. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 45.Jump up ^ "The Apology Insufficiency". The Big Bang Theory. November 4, 2010. No. 07, season 4 46.Jump up ^ "The Jerusalem Duality". The Big Bang Theory. Season 1. Episode 12. April 14, 2001. 09:26 minutes in. 47.Jump up ^ CBS (2007). "The Big Bang Theory Cast – Kunal Nayyar". CBS. Retrieved November 12, 2012. 48.Jump up ^ CBS (2007). "About The Big Bang Theory". CBS. Archived from the original on July 5, 2008. Retrieved June 24, 2009. 49.Jump up ^ Season 5, Episode 20 – The Transporter Malfunction 50.^ Jump up to: a b "'Big Bang Theory' scoop: Sara Gilbert taken off contract | The Big Bang Theory | Ausiello Files | EW.com". Ausiellofiles.ew.com. January 23, 2009. Retrieved May 2, 2009. 51.Jump up ^ "Sara Gilbert". Imdb.com. Retrieved May 2, 2009. 52.Jump up ^ Shepherd, Jack (February 6, 2016). "The Big Bang Theory 200th episode: Every star set to cameo, including Adam West and Sara Gilbert". The independent. Retrieved February 6, 2016. 53.Jump up ^ Prudom, Laura (February 3, 2016). "‘Big Bang Theory’ 200th Episode: Wil Wheaton, Adam West Among Guest Stars". Variety. Retrieved February 3, 2016. 54.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: 'Big Bang Theory' promotes Melissa Rauch to series regular". Ausiellofiles.ew.com. October 25, 2010. Retrieved October 26, 2010. 55.Jump up ^ Michael Ausiello (November 15, 2010). "'Bang Theory' Ups Mayim Bialik to Regular". www.deadline.com. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ "The Lunar Excitation". The Big Bang Theory. Season 3. Episode 23. May 24, 2010. Event occurs at 12:03. CBS. 57.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory Makes 'Stuart' a Series Regular". TVLine.com. Retrieved August 22, 2012. 58.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Laura Spencer Promoted to Series Regular". TVLine.com. Retrieved October 12, 2015. 59.Jump up ^ Sanders, Robert (February 23, 2009). "Cosmologist George Smoot meets TV's 'Big Bang' nerds". University of California Berkley. 60.Jump up ^ "Professor Stephen Hawking films Big Bang Theory cameo". BBC. March 12, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ Van De Kamp, Justin (June 1, 2008). "TV Ratings: 2007–2008 Season Top-200". Televisionista. Retrieved April 20, 2015. 62.Jump up ^ Hibberd, James (May 22, 2008). "2007–08 Season Wrap" (PDF). The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 20, 2015. 63.Jump up ^ "Season Program Rankings (Through 5/31)" (Press release). ABC Medianet. June 2, 2009. Archived from the original on June 19, 2009. Retrieved May 15, 2015. 64.Jump up ^ Nellie Andreeva (May 27, 2010). "Full Series Rankings For The 2009–10 Broadcast Season". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 65.Jump up ^ "Full 2010–2011 TV Season Series Rankings". deadline.com. May 27, 2011. Retrieved May 29, 2011. 66.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (May 24, 2012). "Full 2011-2012 Season Series Ratings - Deadline.com". Deadline.com. Retrieved May 19, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ Patten, Dominic (May 23, 2013). "Full 2012–2013 TV Season Series Rankings". Retrieved May 24, 2013. 68.Jump up ^ Kissell, Rick (May 20, 2014). "NBC Wraps TV Season As Demo Champ for First Time Since ’04". Variety. Retrieved April 20, 2015. 69.Jump up ^ de Moraes, Lisa (May 21, 2015). "Full 2014–15 TV Season Series Rankings: Football & ‘Empire’ Ruled". Deadline.com. Archived from the original on May 22, 2015. Retrieved May 22, 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Porter, Rick (March 16, 2016). "'Person of Interest' ending with Season 5, plus CBS finale dates". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved March 16, 2016. 71.Jump up ^ "The Codpiece Topology". The Big Bang Theory. Season 2. Episode 2. September 29, 2008. CBS. 72.Jump up ^ "The Gorilla Experiment". The Big Bang Theory. Season 3. Episode 10. December 7, 2009. CBS. 73.Jump up ^ "The Zazzy Substitution". The Big Bang Theory. Season 4. Episode 3. October 7, 2010. 12:00 minutes in. CBS. "I move our relationship terminate immediately" 74.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Lesley (May 17, 2013). "'Big Bang Theory': A Behind the Scenes Diary of the Sweet Season 6 Finale". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 19, 2013. 75.^ Jump up to: a b Watercutter, Angela (September 22, 2011). "TV Fact-Checker: Dropping Science on The Big Bang Theory". wired.com. Retrieved May 31, 2012. 76.Jump up ^ "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis". The Big Bang Theory. Season 2. Episode 11. December 15, 2008. Event occurs at 18:00. CBS. 77.Jump up ^ "The Russian Rocket Reaction". The Big Bang Theory. Season 5. Episode 5. October 13, 2011. Event occurs at 19:48. CBS. 78.Jump up ^ "The Toast Derivation". The Big Bang Theory. Season 4. Episode 17. February 24, 2011. 20:47 minutes in. CBS. 79.Jump up ^ "The Large Hadron Collision". The Big Bang Theory. Season 3. Episode 15. February 8, 2010. 12:02 minutes in. CBS. 80.Jump up ^ "The Hofstadter Isotope". The Big Bang Theory. Season 2. Episode 20. April 13, 2009. 1:01 minutes in. CBS. 81.Jump up ^ "The Middle-Earth Paradigm". The Big Bang Theory. Season 1. Episode 6. October 29, 2007. CBS. 82.Jump up ^ "The Wheaton Recurrence". The Big Bang Theory. Season 3. Episode 19. April 12, 2010. CBS. 83.Jump up ^ Did You Notice Sheldon's Green Lantern T-Shirt Last Night? | DC Comics 84.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory" Fake Game Turns Real, Chris Marlow, Digital Media Wire, September 23, 2011 85.Jump up ^ The Big Bang Theory, Episode 6/23, "The Love Spell Potential. 86.Jump up ^ "The Countdown Reflection". The Big Bang Theory. Season 5. Episode 24. May 10, 2012. 19:54 minutes in. CBS. 87.Jump up ^ "The Cohabitation Formulation". The Big Bang Theory. Season 4. Episode 16. February 17, 2011. CBS. 88.Jump up ^ "The Maternal Capacitance". The Big Bang Theory. Season 2. Episode 15. February 9, 2009. CBS. 89.Jump up ^ "The Apology Insufficiency". The Big Bang Theory. Season 4. Episode 7. November 4, 2010. CBS. 90.Jump up ^ "Chuck Lorre Productions – Vanity Cards". Chucklorre.com. May 19, 2011. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 91.Jump up ^ 'The Theorists': 'Big Bang Theory''s big Belarusian rip-off – Entertainment Weekly 92.Jump up ^ Vanity Card #277 – Chuck Lorre Productions 93.Jump up ^ STV cancelled the pirated show "The Theorists" (Russian) 94.Jump up ^ "The Theorists" actors don't want to stay with a stolen project (Russian) 95.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory Season 1 Review". Retrieved June 24, 2014. 96.Jump up ^ Shales, Tom (September 24, 2007). "Way to Go, 'Chuck'!". The Washington Post. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 97.Jump up ^ Bianco, Robert (September 24, 2007). "'Big Bang Theory' both smart, funny". USA Today. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 98.Jump up ^ Lloyd, Robert (September 24, 2007). "Between the devil and the CIA: two comedies". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 99.Jump up ^ "'Big Bang Theory' and the comedy of contempt". Chicago Tribune. September 21, 2007. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 100.Jump up ^ "Geeks and freaks". Detroit Free Press. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 101.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 3 (2009–2010)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved October 7, 2015. 102.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 4 (2010–2011)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved October 7, 2015. 103.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 5 (2011–2012)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved October 7, 2015. 104.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 6 (2012–2013)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved October 7, 2015. 105.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 2 Review". IGN. Retrieved July 19, 2013. 106.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 3 Review". IGN. Retrieved July 19, 2013. 107.Jump up ^ "AFI Awards 2009". American Film Institute. Retrieved July 19, 2013. 108.Jump up ^ "'The Big Bang Theory' Season Four Premiere". PopMatters. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 109.Jump up ^ "Critic Reviews for The Big Bang Theory: Season 4". Retrieved June 24, 2014. 110.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Season 5". Metacritic. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 111.Jump up ^ Baez, Christina. "Tonight's Best TV". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 112.Jump up ^ Bianco, Robert (October 6, 2010). "These TV series are back, but are they better than ever?". USA Today. Retrieved June 20, 2013. 113.Jump up ^ Thomas, June. "Howard Wolowitz, Your Planet Needs You". Retrieved June 24, 2014. 114.Jump up ^ "TV Guide Magazine's 60 Best Series of All Time". TV Guide. 115.Jump up ^ "CBS opens the new season with a big bang "The Big Bang Theory" Premieres with its largest audience ever and highest adult 3–12 rating". Cbspressexpress.com. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 116.Jump up ^ Hinckley, David (July 29, 2010). "CBS moves 'The Big Bang Theory' to Thursday nights this fall to 'challenge' other shows". Daily News (New York). Retrieved June 4, 2013. 117.Jump up ^ Seidman, Robert (September 23, 2011). "Thursday Finals: 'Big Bang Theory,' 'The X Factor,' 'Parks & Recreation' and 'Whitney' Adjusted Up". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved September 25, 2011. 118.^ Jump up to: a b Kondolojy, Amanda (January 11, 2013). "Thursday Final Ratings: 'The Big Bang Theory', '30 Rock' & 'Grey's Anatomy' Adjusted Up; No Adjustment for 'Scandal'". Retrieved January 11, 2013. 119.Jump up ^ Bibel, Sara (May 29, 2013). "Complete List Of 2012–13 Season TV Show Ratings: 'Sunday Night Football' Tops, Followed By 'The Big Bang Theory,' 'The Voice' & 'Modern Family'". Retrieved June 4, 2013. 120.Jump up ^ Patten, Dominic. "Full 2012–2013 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 25, 2013. 121.^ Jump up to: a b Patten, Dominic (May 23, 2013). "Full 2012–2013 TV Season Series Rankings". Retrieved May 24, 2013. 122.^ Jump up to: a b Kondolojy, Amanda (September 27, 2013). "'The Big Bang Theory' Hits New Viewer Record". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved September 27, 2013. 123.Jump up ^ "Hot List 2013". TV Guide. p. 21. 124.Jump up ^ Schneider, Michael (January 28, 2013). "Bigger Bang Than Ever". TV Guide. pp. 6 and 7. 125.Jump up ^ "Syndication Ratings: At Syndie Season's End, 'Phil,' 'Judy,' 'ET,' 'Wheel,' 'Big Bang' on Top – September 4, 2013 17:41:39 | Broadcasting & Cable". Broadcastingcable.com. Retrieved September 6, 2013. 126.Jump up ^ Albiniak, Paige (September 3, 2014). "Syndication Ratings: 'Judge Judy' Year's Top Show, While 'Dr. Phil' Leads Talk". Broadcasting & Cable. Retrieved September 7, 2014. 127.Jump up ^ "SEASON PROGRAM RANKINGS (THROUGH 5/25)" (Press release). ABC Medianet. May 28, 2008. Retrieved December 13, 2008. 128.Jump up ^ Seidman, Robert (November 6, 2007). "Overnight Results 11/5: Dance, Dance, Dance". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 12, 2010. 129.Jump up ^ "ABC Medianet". ABC Medianet. May 19, 2009. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 130.Jump up ^ Seidman, Robert (February 10, 2009). "Loud BANG at 9:30pm". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 13, 2010. 131.Jump up ^ "Final 2009–10 Broadcast Primetime Show Average Viewership". TV by the Numbers. June 16, 2010. Retrieved July 29, 2010. 132.Jump up ^ "Editor's Note: With final Monday ratings in, THE BIG BANG THEORY has now reached a new series high in viewers (16.32m) and was the night's top program in adults 18–49 (5.9/15), up a tenth from this morning. – "TWO AND A HALF MEN" SOARS TO ITS BEST ADULT 18–49 RATING IN THREE YEARS". CBS. March 9, 2010. Retrieved January 5, 2013. 133.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill (June 1, 2011). "2010–11 Season Broadcast Primetime Show Viewership Averages – Ratings | TVbytheNumbers". Tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 134.Jump up ^ Seidman, Robert (September 28, 2010). "TV Ratings Broadcast Top 25: "Sunday Night Football", "Glee", "Grey's Anatomy", "Dancing with the Stars" Top Premiere Week". Retrieved January 14, 2013. 135.Jump up ^ "'American Idol' to 'The Vampire Diaries': The top-rated TV shows on each network for 2011–12 – Zap2it". Blog.zap2it.com. May 27, 2012. Retrieved December 26, 2012. 136.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill (February 3, 2012). "Thursday Final Ratings: 'American Idol,' 'Big Bang Theory,' 'Grey's Anatomy,' 'Office,' 'Mentalist' Adjusted Up; 'Rob' Adjusted Down". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved February 3, 2012. 137.Jump up ^ "Full 2013–2014 TV Season Series Rankings". Deadline. May 22, 2014. Archived from the original on May 25, 2014. Retrieved May 25, 2014. 138.Jump up ^ "Full 2014–15 Series Rankings". Deadline Hollywood. May 22, 2015. Retrieved May 22, 2015. 139.Jump up ^ Kondolojy, Amanda (May 10, 2015). "'Gotham' Has Biggest Adults 18–49 Ratings Increase; 'Gotham' & 'Red Band Society' Top Percentage Gains & 'How To Get Away With Murder' Tops Viewer Gains in Live +7 Ratings for Week Ending September 28". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved October 13, 2014. 140.Jump up ^ Porter, Rick (March 16, 2016). "'Person of Interest' ending with Season 5, plus CBS finale dates". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved March 16, 2016. 141.Jump up ^ "Weekly Top 10 Programmes". Barb.co.uk. July 17, 2011. Archived from the original on December 14, 2012. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 142.Jump up ^ "'Big Bang Theory' returns to form for E4 with 1.4m". Digital Spy. May 18, 2012. Retrieved August 11, 2012. 143.Jump up ^ Millar, Paul (November 16, 2012). "'Big Bang Theory' becomes E4's most-watched show of the year – TV News". Digital Spy. Retrieved December 12, 2012. 144.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory". Geektown. Retrieved January 20, 2015. 145.Jump up ^ "E4 Sets UK Premiere Date For 'The Big Bang Theory' Season 8 – TVWise". TVWise. 146.Jump up ^ "E4 Sets UK Return Date For 'The Big Bang Theory' Season 8". TVWise. March 6, 2015. Retrieved March 6, 2015. 147.Jump up ^ https://twitter.com/NetflixUK/status/698537573229207552 148.Jump up ^ "No Theory: Big Bang Canada's No. 1 Show". TV Feeds My Family. Retrieved October 15, 2010. 149.Jump up ^ "TV Thursday: The Big Bang Theory". Postmedia News, Canada.com. January 3, 2013. Archived from the original on January 6, 2013. Retrieved January 24, 2013. 150.Jump up ^ Next Time. "The Big Bang Theory". Channel 4. Retrieved December 12, 2012. 151.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory on Seven" (PDF). Seven West Media. September 1, 2015. Retrieved October 1, 2015. 152.Jump up ^ "Nine to lose free to air TV rights to The Big Bang Theory to Seven". The Sydney Morning Herald. 153.Jump up ^ Pavan (August 1, 2011). "TBS Fall 2011 Schedule; ION Adds Monk, Psych This Month, House in Fall 2012 – SitcomsOnline.com News Blog". Blog.sitcomsonline.com. Retrieved August 17, 2011. 154.Jump up ^ Stelter, Brian (May 16, 2010). "'The Big Bang Theory' Gets Syndication Deal". New York Times. Retrieved September 1, 2010. 155.Jump up ^ "Company credits for "The Big Bang Theory"". IMDB. Retrieved February 19, 2010. 156.Jump up ^ James McQuivey. "Why CBS pulled The Mentalist from CBS.com". OmniVideo. Retrieved February 19, 2010. 157.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: Watch Episodes and Video and Join the Ultimate Fan Community". CBS. Archived from the original on August 24, 2011. 158.Jump up ^ "Watch the Big Bang Theory Online on CTV". Shows.ctv.ca. Retrieved August 11, 2012. 159.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory – The Complete First Season: Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 160.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory – Season 1 DVD 2007: Amazon.co.uk: Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons, Kaley Cuoco: DVD". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 161.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory – Complete 1st Season". mightyape.co.nz. 162.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory Season 2 DVD coming in September". The-big-bang-theory.com. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 163.Jump up ^ "Big Bang Theory – Season 2 DVD: Amazon.co.uk: DVD". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 164.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory – Complete 2nd Season (4 Disc Set)". mightyape.co.nz. 165.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Third Season DVD – Warner Bros.: WBshop.com – The Official Online Store of Warner Bros. Studios". WBshop.com. October 13, 2010. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 166.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory – Season 3 DVD". Amazon.co.uk. 167.Jump up ^ "Buy Big Bang Theory, The – The Complete 3rd Season (3 Disc Set) @ EzyDVD". Ezydvd.com.au. September 29, 2010. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 168.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Fourth Season DVD – Warner Bros.: WBshop.com – The Official Online Store of Warner Bros. Studios". WBshop.com. Retrieved July 28, 2011. 169.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Fifth Season (Blu-ray)". Warner Bros. Retrieved August 11, 2012. 170.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory – Blu-rays, DVDs for 'The Complete 6th Season': Possible Date, Cost, Box Art". tvshowsondvd.com. Retrieved March 1, 2013. 171.Jump up ^ "The Big Bang Theory – Season 6 DVD: Amazon.co.uk: Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons, Kaley Cuoco, Simon Helberg: Film & TV". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved December 26, 2012. 172.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (June 11, 2014). "The Big Bang Theory - Date, Cost, and LOTS of Extras for 'The Complete 7th Season'". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 173.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (June 16, 2015). "The Big Bang Theory - Blu-ray Disc, DVD Press Release for 'The Complete 8th Season' Set". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 174.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (May 20, 2008). "The Big Bang Theory - It's Official: September Release Date Provided for Big Bang's 1st Season DVDs". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 175.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (June 2, 2009). "The Big Bang Theory - Warner's Formal Press Release Arrives for The Complete 2nd Season". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 176.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (July 2, 2010). "The Big Bang Theory - Full Press Release, Finished Packaging for the 3rd Season on DVD and Blu". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 177.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (January 27, 2012). "The Big Bang Theory - Blu-ray Releases Coming Soon for the Sitcom's 1st and 2nd Seasons!". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 178.Jump up ^ "The TCA Awards turn 25 – Sepinwall on TV | New Jersey Entertainment – TV & Film". NJ.com. August 2, 2009. Retrieved October 11, 2009. 179.Jump up ^ "61st Primetime Emmy Awards | Academy of Television Arts & Sciences". Cdn.emmys.tv. Retrieved January 30, 2010. 180.Jump up ^ "66th Primetime Emmy Awards Winner List". Retrieved August 26, 2014. 181.Jump up ^ "2016 People's Choice Awards: See The Winners Here – MTV". MTV News. 182.Jump up ^ "Winners | National Television Awards". National Television Awards. 183.Jump up ^ "Lego Ideas The Big Bang Theory List". Retrieved September 6, 2015. External links Portal icon The Big Bang Theory portal Portal icon Television portal Portal icon Comedy portal Wikiquote has quotations related to: The Big Bang Theory Wikimedia Commons has media related to The Big Bang Theory. Official website Vanity Cards Archive for The Big Bang Theory The Big Bang Theory at the Internet Movie Database The Big Bang Theory at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2000s American comedy television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:CBS network shows Category:Cultural depictions of scientists Category:English-language television programming Category:Nerd culture Category:Physics in fiction Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series created by Chuck Lorre Category:Television shows set in Pasadena, California Category:The Big Bang Theory